Zelda vs Annabeth Chase
This is a What-If? Death Battle made by RioluCraft FTW in collaboration with Aqua-Pineapple-Princess. Screenshot 2015-11-04 at 10.18.21 PM.png|RioluCraft FTW Zelda vs annabeth.JPG|Aqua-pineapple-princess Description It's happening. SCREW IT LETS DO THIS!!! Two wise fighters enter the arena. Which one will get the higher grade? Interlude Craft: Well, Jster is gone for the weekend and I am having trouble working alone. Time to call Aqua. *Picks up phone* *Ringing* Aqua: Craft wait why are you calling me 12:00 AM? Craft: Sorry forgot about different time zones. Aqua: Wait are you finally calling me to do a follow up for Link vs Percy Jackson? Craft: Yes, and Wiz and Boomstick have been off my fights since Puppet vs Empty Child so it is just us. Zelda the wielder of the Tri-Force of Wisdom. Aqua: And Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. He's Craft and I'm Aqua. Craft: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zelda Craft: Before we start I just want to get something out of my system. Aqua: Okay as long as you stay away from me. *Craft grabs shades and cues party rock. Craft: TWILIGHT PRINCESS REMAKE FOR THE WII U!!! COMING WITH WOLF LINK AMIIBO!!! ONE OF THE BEST LEGEND OF ZELDA GAMES IS BEING REMADE ONTO WII U!!! (repeats 3 times) *Aqua duct tapes Craft's mouth shut. Aqua: I will take off the tape when you promise to calm down. ???: Trust me, he won't until he forgets. ???: He won't Chibi? Chibi: Trust me BB, he won't. Aqua: Oh god no, his amiibo have came here. Chibi: You bet we have. BB: CALM YOUSELF! Chibi: I forgot what happens if I anger you. Aqua: I do not know what to think about this. Chibi: Well, Zelda is a descendant of the goddess Hylia and is part of a family line that has lasted for generations. BB: Until Link broke it, hehehe, Link broke the chain. Chibi: Because of me? BB: Yes Chibi: It's not my fault I was born cute! Aqua: Zelda has fought against the evil king Ganondorf multiple times which leads to her capture or her needing help. Chibi: HEY! DON'T CALL MY MOM OUT YET! She is skilled with magic and a bow, and has shown some skill with knives and swords. Ben got that wr- *A bowling ball hits Chibi on the head.* BB: No anti-ScrewAttack! comments here. Aqua: Her magic includes Nayru's love which shields her from any attack reversing it while slightly damaging the target as well. Chibi: She can use Din's Fire which summons giant fire balls that she can control. Why didn't she teach me that! BB: And my personal favorite thing to spam when I play her on for glory, Farore's Wind which teleports her and does major damage to anyone who touches it. Craft: Whaaat, happened? *Was also hit with the bowling ball* BB: He is awake, RUNNN!!! Chibi: He might still be pissed because you put Gumball in the void so you must. Craft: She has her phantom which she possessed in Spirit Tracks which can fight for her for a little but can be destroyed easily. Aqua: She also has her abilities as Shiek, which mainly consists of needles, knives, and chains but she wears chain mail during that transformation, and switches genders... What? Chibi: It still confuses me, and she is my mother. Don't feel bad. Craft: DON'T FORGET TETRA! She carries bombs that, well are bombs. Aqua: Now for her best weapons, she has her Light Bow which completely destroys evil but can works on good. Chibi: And she has the Wind Waker which lets her summon and control tornadoes. Something both my parents could use but I couldn't, I am currently the age dad was at when he used it! Craft: And her sword which is extremely deadly with stabbing power. Chibi: Being granted the Triforce of Wisdom, she is a great strategist and has great wisdom. But has a hard time thinking when she is in close quarters. Aqua: She has shot down Ganon with her bow while on horse back, she has hid from Ganon for ten years as Sheik, and for most of her life as Tetra, and has even fought against his army and almost defeated him before getting captured. Craft: I guess you could say, she is battle ready, and wisdom ready. Zelda: I had a dream... In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the one... Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Annabeth Chase Craft: as a child of Athena, Annabeth was shunned by her own mother and family; thus prompting her to run away and meet Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. Aqua: with them, she went to camp half-blood and spent six years in training in Camp Half-blood before going on her first quest with Percy'' Craft: Ok… Annabeth like her mother possesses extreme intelligence which can sometimes be of help Annabeth: Just look through the glass ''Aqua: Annabeth was given this awesome celestial bronze knife at the age of seven. Celestial bronze is, if you don’t know, is monster slaying material. When it comes into contact with a monster, it instantly kills it and reduces it to ashes. ' Craft: Despite losing it we have managed to recover her knife using some forbidden techniques. Aqua: This is a fight on th- Craft: SHHHH SHHHH, we don't want them to know! Aqua: Annabeth has a shield is like…flat and like a normal disk. It’s made of celestial bronze ' Craft: This shield can project images of specific areas, making it easier for Annabeth to survey the arena and use it to her advantage and who could forget the infamous Yankees cap! This cap that can make her invisible Aqua: and like all Percy Jackson combatants, Annabeth has a fatal flaw, which is known as Hubris'' Craft: Now remember its HUBRIS not humus. Hubris is deadly pride. Hubris is basically someone who specialises in a specific subject, then the person states that he or she is better than the god that specialises in that subject. An example is the myth of Arachne ''Aqua: Her adhd allows her sense opponents movements and predict supposed areas where they would strike and trickery is also up her sleeve.' Craft: Annabeth has defeated giants and tricked many gods and goddesses, survived Tartarus. Aqua: will she be able to take on Percy Jackson' *cues scene where Annabeth confronts percy during capture the flag* Annabeth: Do you know who my mother is? Percy: Uh… Annabeth: My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy…I NEVER lose Pre-FIGHT! Craft: Alright the combantants are set! Aqua: Let's end this debate once and for all Aqua, Chibi, and Riolu: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death battle Inside of Hyrule castle word is just received of Link's demise. In the throne room an old woman is rushing over to the princess on the throne. Old Woman: PRINCESS ZELDA!!! The princess on the throne turns around with some elegant grace and looks worried at the woman in front of her. Zelda: What is it Impa? Did something happen? Impa starts to shed tears and start to explain what happened. Zelda: L-link is dead? And was killed by some sort of half blood? Impa: I can't believe it myself. The god's children have become angry/ We must retaliate before anything else terrible happens. But only by your comm- Zelda: Impa, gather the troops and prepare for battle. Impa goes to prepare to attack while Zelda looks at a map of the US trying to pinpoint where camp half-blood might be. Zelda sticks pins in multiple locations and goes to grabs rapier and goes to the castle gates to start the attack on camp half blood. Camp Half Blood. The campers saw an oncoming army approach with the Hylian flag. One camper knew all of a sudden what was going on and started to call together the greatest campers. Half-Blood Camper: COME ON WE ARE BEING ATTACKED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! A familiar camper walked up to the other one and asked her. Familiar Camper: What about me Annabeth? Annabeth: You shall hide until I set off a signal. They want to kill you and anyone else that proves a threat to them after you killed their hero. DO IT NOW PERCY!!! Percy: Okay you are the smart one around so you call the shots. Outside of Camp-Half Blood Impa has her troops surrounding the barrier of the camp and is ready to start the attack. Impa: Okay on your command we will attack. Zelda: Okay then. LET US AVENGE OUR HERO!!! ATTACK!!! Zelda rushes into the camp as Annabeth rushes towards Zelda. As Zelda and Annabeth arm themselves with their weapons the stare at each other dead in the eye and give each other a menacing look. Zelda: I will stop the attack if you turn in the one that killed Link. Annabeth: I will never let you kill Percy. Fight! The two start rushing at each other with their blades countering every strike as the get a great distance away from each other. Zelda draws her bow and starts shooting light arrows and uses some Din's fire along with it. Annabeth sees all the ranged attacks coming her way and puts on her magic Yankee's cap and disappears. dodging all of the attacks. And hiding to think of a strategy. While Zelda transforms into her male alter ego Sheik. Annabeth Emerges with a plan only to see that Zelda is completely gone and no traces are left of her and this ninja is running at her with knives and explosives in its hand. Annabeth: First a magical princess now a ninja, dang I am going through some weird day. Sheik throws the explosives at Annabeth who is caught in the blast and is kicked around until Sheik thrusts a knife into Annabeth's lower abdomen causing her great pain. Annabeth: This ninja wouldn't be fighting me for no reason. And the only one that wants me dead is her so..... THATS IT!!!! Annabeth grabs that knife out of her as well as her own and slashes at the ninja multiple times forcing her to revert back to Zelda and send more dins fire at Annabeth. Annabeth throws the knife that Zelda used to attack her through the fire back at Zelda who uses Naryu's Love to reflect it and uses Farore's Wind to teleport right behind Annabeth forcing her to get hit with the flaming knife but this time in on of her arms rendering it useless. Annabeth cries out in pain as Zelda raises her rapier and is ready to deliver the final blow. Annabeth than thinks to herself. "What would I do know". Annabeth puts on her Yankee's cap and rolls to the side of Zelda knocking her on her feet as well. Zelda: No this cannot be happening. What is going on?! Annabeth reappears behind Zelda putting her in a choke hold with her knife. Annabeth: I know all you wanted to do is avenge a hero. But you are not killing anyone as long as they are in my camp. But before you leave this world. You will transcend to a better life. Than this one. I did not want this to happen but say hi to your hero for me. Annabeth slashes her knife across Zelda's neck causing blood to spill all over the ground in front of them. Zelda died a sheer brutal death but because of her own will she fell, if she would have fled she would have survived. But at least Zelda was able to see her lover once again. KO! Annabeth and the rest of the campers bury the bodies of the fallen half bloods as well as the body of Zelda while Impa signs a peace treaty with Chiron to make sure no more pain comes across these campers. Then a camper runs annabeth to tell her the news Camper: Annabeth...an angel has killed percy Annabeth sits down and begins weeping, nearby a blonde teenager zips by Results Chibi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Craft: Please stop crying. Please stop. Aqua: ...ALRIGHTY then... Craft: This had to happen some time. And this was nowhere near fair at all. Zelda may have shot down and fought against Ganon multiple times before getting captured. Aqua: But Annabeth has survived Tartarus which is full of even stronger demons! While Zelda had arsenal and unpredictability, Annabeth took naturally everything else. Chibi: YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE THEY KILLED MY MOM AND DAD WITHOUT ANY REGRET! Craft: What are you talking about?! Annabeth could have spared Zelda without worrying about her own safety but her campers are a at different story!!! In the end. This battle pierced the heavens. Aqua: The winner is Annabeth Chase. Next time on (Aqua's) death battles knife throwing has been cherished around the world, whether it is for circus acts or just plain slaughtering these two hot-headed teenagers will duke it out in a knife throwing duel and only one will survive circus performer vs tribute kidnapper vs trained child assassin kuroshitsuji vs hunger games Dagger (kuroshitsuji) VS Clove (hunger games) Trivia * BB and Chibi are references to RioluCraft FTW's Villager and Toon Link amiibo * Chibi is also a reference to RioluCraft FTW's first Tomodachi Life play-through being the son of Zelda and Link * RioluCraft FTW pointed out Tetra purely because of how much he loves LoZ Wind Waker Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Legend of Zelda vs Percy Jackson Category:Wisdom themed Death Battles Category:Demi-God battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016